motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Puss in Boots (2011 film)
''Puss in Boots ''is a 2011 American computer-animated fantasy film directed by Chris Miller. It is a spinoff of the Shrek franchise, and was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was released on October 28, 2011. A sequel titled, Puss in Boots 2: Nine Lives & 40 Thieves, was scheduled to be released in 2018. Plot Puss in Boots, a talking cat famous for wearing boots, is on the run from a bounty hunter, entering a town to escape. While in hiding, Puss learns that outlaws Jack and Jill are in possession of magic beans that can lead to a giant's castle holding golden goose eggs. Puss sneaks into the outlaws' room to steal the eggs, but is interrupted by the arrival of a masked cat. The two cats are forced to flee and they arrive at a Cat Cantina, where Puss duels the masked cat. After the fight, Puss learns that the masked cat is Kitty Softpaws, a declawed cat. Puss encounters his estranged childhood friend Humpty Alexander Dumpty, who is allied with Kitty Softpaws. Puss explains to Kitty Softpaws that years ago, Humpty tricked Puss into aiding him in a crime that led to Puss becoming an outlaw. However, Humpty convinces him to help find the beans. The trio manage to steal the beans from Jack and Jill and evade the outlaws in a canyon. Puss and Kitty begin to become friends during their quest. After planting to beans, they ride the growing beanstalk into the clouds, where the reach the castle of the late giant. However, Humpty explains that the Golden Goose is guarded by the Terror, a massive monster. After the trio fail to carry the eggs, they abduct the Golden Goose and are pursued by the Terror, but they escape the castle. The trio celebrate their victory, but Jack and Jill ambush the group and knock Puss unconscious. Puss awakens to find Kitty, Humpty, and the outlaws gone, and returns to his hometown to find them. There, he discovers that the heist was a scheme concocted by Humpty as revenge for Puss abandoning him years earlier. Imelda, Puss' surrogate mother, convinces Puss to turn himself over, which he reluctantly agrees to. While imprisoned, Puss meats Andy Beanstalk, who tells him that the Terror is the golden Goose's mother and will destroy the town to find its child. Kitty breaks Puss out of prison, and he confronts Humpty for his actions. Puss convinces Humpty to help him save the town from the Terror. The Terror arrives in the town and pursues Puss, Humpty, and the Golden Goose. During the chase, Jack and Jill return and attempt to steal the Golden Goose, but are crushed by the Terror. Puss and Humpty lure the Terror out of town, but they are knocked off a bridge. Humpty sacrifices himself to save Puss and the Goose and lets himself fall, cracking his shell open, revealing himself to be a golden egg inside. After the Terror leaves the town with the Golden Goose and Humpty, Puss is once again forced to flee from authorities. Afterwards, Jack and Jill are hospitalized, Humpty, having recovered, rides the Terror in the sky, and Puss and Kitty return to her hideout, the Glitter Box, where they kiss. Cast *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots. *Salma Hayek as Kitty Softpaws. *Zach Galifianakis as Humpty Alexander Dumpty. *Bill Bob Thornton as Jack. *Amy Sedaris as Jill. *Constance Marie as Imelda. *Guillermo del Toro as Moustache Man/Comandante. *Mike Mitchell as Andy Beanstalk. *Rich Dietl as Bounty Hunter. *Tom Wheeler as Bartender/Hotel Owner/Mean Boy/Wagon Driver. *Conrad Vernon as Raoul/Soldier. *Tom McGrath as Bar Thief. *Bob Joles as Giuseppe. *Latifa Ouaou as Crazy Woman/Mean Girl/Milk Lady/Little Boy. *Bob Persichetti as Ohhh Cat. *Chris Miller as Little Boy Blue/Friar Miller/Prison Guard/Manuel/Rafael. *Jessica Schulte as Estella Maria. *Nina Barry as Ivana/Charo. Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Spinoff films Category:Prequels Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:PG-rated films Category:Action films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films Based on Fairy Tales Category:2010s films